Prom Night
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Fluffy, smutty Hevans Love, which I can't think of how to summarise without sounding really obvious. But don't let that put you off.


This took me forever, mainly because it's been centuries since I wrote anything that was 'first time sex' and mainly fluff-tacular. But there you go.  
This is mainly dedicated to kinnandkamfan on Tumblr (*waves*), who asked for some Kurt and Sam Love about a million years ago and is only getting some now. Sorry for the wait.

Anyway, throw some reviews in my general direction :)

And stop asking if I own Glee. The answer is obvious, and frankly you're starting to look foolish. In the nicest way possible.

* * *

**Prom Night**

"I have a surprise for you," I said. "It should be at your house by now."  
"Oh yeah," said Sam on the other end of the phone. "I was wondering what this package was. And why it has a note on it saying 'Please don't open until I call you. Lots of love, Kurt.' Care to explain?"

"I wanted to hear your reaction," I said. "Open it."

I could hear paper being torn and scrunching sounds, before Sam said "You got me a suit?"

"It's not _just_ a suit," I insisted. "It's Armani. There was no way I was going to let you stand next to me in a cheap rented tux. And at least this way we'll be kind of coordinated in a way that isn't too cheesy and obvious. You do like it, don't you?"

"Of course!" he said. "It's awesome. But, baby, you really didn't need to do this. You didn't need to spend all this money on me."

"Well, you know I love to spoil you, Sammy," I said with a smile. "And anyway, your suit only cost about $300, whereas mine was close to eight hundred. So really I haven't spent that much on you at all."

"Whoa," he said. "Is your Dad cool with you spending all this money?"

"It's my Senior Prom," I said simply. "He's feeling particularly generous. And I just want everything to be perfect."  
"To be honest," he said. "It's not really the actual Prom I'm looking forward to the most."

I laughed. "I assume you're referring to what I promised for afterwards?"

"Of course," he said, and I could actually imagine him smirking. "The second Prom is over we're going straight back to my place."  
"Actually we have to go to Mercedes' after-Prom party."

He groaned quite loudly.

"Sammy, she's my best friend! And we're all going to college next year so we'll hardly see each other! And the whole Glee Club is going to be there, so we _have_ to be there!"

"Okay, okay, okay," he said, sounding exhausted. "But right after the party, we're going _straight back to my place._"

"Yes, we are," I said, grinning at his insistence. "And it's going to be perfect."

Prom night came, and I was filled with a kind of nervous, excited determination. I was ready a lot faster than I'd planned, so I had about half an hour to wait for Sam to come and pick me up. I kept on looking at myself in the mirror, but there was nothing I could do to make myself look any more amazing than I already did. I was wearing an Armani suit in a deep, rich navy blue, exquisitely tailored so that it was form-fitting without being too tight. My Prada shoes were flawlessly polished, my skin was clear and I didn't have a hair out of place. I looked perfect. So all I could do for half an hour was pace around my room and worry that something was surely going to go wrong tonight, until finally I heard the doorbell ring.

Luckily I answered the door before my Dad or Carole could – Finn had already left to pick up Rachel. Sam was standing awkwardly at my door, and a gorgeous smile spread across his face when he saw me.

"Wow," he said. "You look incredible."

"Thanks," I said with a slight blush. "So do you."

He really did. The suit I got him was black with a black bowtie, and it fit him perfectly. Handsome didn't even cover it.

I invited him in for a while so my Dad and Carole could take pictures of us together. Dad was so proud of me. Of both of us actually. He was happy that I'd found someone who loved me, and who wasn't afraid to be open about it either. And Dad had always liked Sam, I guess because he was so polite and genuine and non-threatening.

The Prom itself was so much more than I expected. The decorations were actually pretty amazing – the theme this year was 'A-List', so there was a red carpet leading to an area where each couple could get a paparazzi-style picture taken. There were lots of circular tables surrounding the dance floor with white tablecloths and red roses in the centre, the tabletops scattered with silver and gold stars. The walls were lines with fairy lights, and there was a table full of bottles of non-alcoholic champagne and a large bowl of punch which I was sure Puck would probably spike a soon as he got the chance. Up on the stage, the DJ was busy setting up. The only thing that made it obvious that we were in the school gym was the basketball hoops draped in silver tinsel.

Sam barely left my side the whole night. Even when we were talking to other people, he still had his hand in mine or his arm around my waist. When it came to the announcement for Prom King and Queen, Sam and Quinn were the winners, which wasn't that surprising. The star quarterback and the head cheerleader. This school could be so predictable sometimes. But when it came to the traditional first dance between King and Queen, Sam and Quinn both insisted that they'd rather dance with their respective dates. So it was Quinn and Puck, and Sam and I who slow danced in the middle of the dance floor. And it was _amazing._ It was like we were in a movie or something. Everything around us became all blurry and insignificant as we slowly moved in a circle. I wasn't even aware of what song we were dancing to. All that mattered was Sam's arms holding me close and his beautiful eyes staring into mine. I'm pretty sure that to an onlooker this must have seemed nauseatingly mushy, but I really didn't care.

"Kurt," he whispered to me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Prom King," I whispered back with a smile.

And then he was kissing me, right there in the middle of the dance floor, in front of the whole Senior class, and it was so magical that it felt as if I'd died and gone to heaven.

I could feel Sam's impatience from the moment we got to Mercedes' house. He never said anything, and I could see that he was trying to have fun with everyone else, but I could also see the intense way he was looking at me and he seemed to check his watch every few seconds. So I decided to put him out of his misery. Mercedes, of course, wasn't happy that I was leaving so early, but I tried to explain it to her. Well, actually I lied and said my Dad didn't want me staying out late. She didn't need to know that my Dad thought I was staying at her house tonight.

It seemed to take forever and no time at all to get to Sam's house. It was empty, just like he promised it would be, so we rushed straight up to his bedroom. I thought it was going to be awkward once we finally got there. We'd spent so long talking about it, and even though I knew I was ready, I was still kind of nervous. But Sam made all those nerves fade away. He was such a gentleman.

We undressed each other slowly – he let me fold our suits up neatly, they were Armani after all – until we were just in our underwear, making out on his bed. Our kisses were hard and passionate, but this was the first time that we didn't stop when things got really hot. Instead he started kissing my neck, nipping and sucking on my skin so I was sure it would leave marks. Soon he was making his way down my body, gently sucking my nipples – which felt _amazing_ – before covering, my stomach and hips in kisses.

My heart was racing as he finally pulled off my boxers, releasing my already hard cock. This was the furthest we'd ever gone, and this was the first time he was seeing me naked so, needless to say, I'd never blushed so much in my life. This wasn't Sam's first time, but he was willing to wait until I was ready. I may have been nervous, but I'd never been more ready for anything in my life.

Sam started kissed my inner thighs, making me writhe and whimper on the bed in impatience. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, he took me in his mouth, his soft tongue licking up and down my length and sucking the leaking head of my cock. I had never felt anything so wonderful in my life. Oh my God, it was just so... _good. _His mouth was so hot and wet and amazing, and I couldn't help but buck my hips, thrusting into his mouth slightly. I tangled my fingers into his hair, maybe a little too tightly but I was too horny to notice. He bobbed his head faster and faster, sucking hard and holding my hips, almost encouraging me to thrust into his mouth. I was so close to the edge I could barely stand it. The moment he relaxed is throat and took every inch of me in his mouth, sucking hard, I just couldn't take it anymore. With a loud cry, I came harder than I'd even come in my life, digging my fingernails into his scalp as he swallowed around me.

Sam kissed his way back up my body, pressing his lips against my neck and my face as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. When he finally kissed me properly I couldn't help but moan at the taste of myself on his tongue – it was surprisingly good.

"Oh Kurt, baby..." he murmured against my lips. "You taste delicious... oh, I want you so much, baby... I want to make love to you..."

I sighed, kissing him harder. I could feel his hot, wet, throbbing cock against my thigh and I knew that I wanted nothing more than for him to be inside me.

"Make love to me, Sammy," I whispered.

He smiled and looked into my eyes, kissing me one more time before he moved over to the bedside cabinet at grab a condom and a little bottle of lube. I watched him slick his fingers up as I nervously spread my legs for him. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I tried to relax, but I couldn't help but let out a gasp as I felt his cold wet finger push into my opening. It didn't hurt exactly, it was just... weird. He moved his finger slowly in and out, rubbing my thigh until I relaxed, and then he added another finger. I whimpered, scrunching my face up as he scissored his fingers to stretch me out. It started to feel good as he moved his fingers faster and faster, adding a third, and I was moaning and squirming on the bed in no time.

"Ready for me, baby?" he asked, his voice all deep and sexy and turning me on more.

I couldn't even speak, so I just nodded. He grinned and removed his fingers, unfortunately. I watched every second, hardly able to breath, as he slipped on the condom and lubed his beautiful cock up. He positioned himself between my legs and caught my lips in a hard kiss as he very slowly pushed himself into me. I tried to relax, even though it hurt, but he was being as gentle as possible, stopping every now and again to give me time to get used to him and kissing me to help take my mind off the pain. Finally he was all the way inside me and I'd never felt anything so wonderful, I was so completely full of him.

"Fuck, you feel so good..." Sam groaned against my neck.

I still couldn't really talk, so I thrust my hips upwards a little bit, encouraging him to start moving. Our movements were slow at first, and eventually the pain turned into the most amazing pleasure. I whispered in his ear to go faster, desperately clinging onto his arms, and he instantly obeyed. God, it felt so fucking good! He moved my legs so they were around his hips, thrusting into me faster and deeper as he gruffly moaned my name. I actually screamed when his cock hit this incredible spot inside me. My thighs squeezed him tightly and my fingernails clawed at his back as he somehow managed to hit that sweet spot with every deep thrust. Once again I was completely falling apart, unaware of everything else in the world except for Sam and my unbelievable need to just come already. We were both moving erratically, my thrusts meeting his so we had a kind of fast, desperate rhythm. I felt his hand wrap around my aching cock, and it only took a few strokes before something in my finally snapped, my orgasm hit me like a tidal wave and I was coming all over the both of us. Sam slammed into me a couple more times until he finally came with a kind of silent scream, thrusting into me until he was completely spent.

Sam collapsed beside me, both of us sweaty and breathless. With the little bit of energy we had left, we cleaned ourselves up and snuggled underneath the duvet. I was exhausted, slumped beside Sam with my head on his chest, but I'd never been happier.

"Love you, baby," he said drowsily, his arms around me.

"Love you too, Prom King," I whispered back.

I felt him chuckle before we both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
Reviews are very much equal to love :)

xxx


End file.
